Objection
by LilacRose23
Summary: SONG FIC Kagome has had ENOUGH! Inuyasha has pushed her too far, but is it too late?


Disclaimer: sob Why must I always say this?! I don't own Inuyasha, not in the least! However, I am now the very legal owner of Kirara! Yep, holds up her Kirara stuffed animal, she's all mine! I also have no rights whatsoever to Shakira or her Objection Tango, though I think it is an excellent song.  
  
A little AN, because I have honestly never tangoed though I have seen the dance in movies, my goal for this song was for them to be moving as they argued as one does in a tango, matching step for step back and forth. laugh Tell me if the imagery passed through :P  
  
Objection  
  
"I HAVE HAD IT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and saw the scared look on everyone's face. They had seen me angry before but this was the last straw and they knew it. Shippou's lower lip even began to tremble. I turned on my heel and marched straight out of Kaede's hut without looking back. I truly didn't care anymore, all I knew was that I couldn't spend one more minute around him.  
  
"He can use her as his own bloodhound if she's so fucking wonderful," I muttered under my breath as I stormed through the village. The inhabitants cleared a wide path for me, there was no doubt they knew my anger and feared my wrath.  
  
I made my way straight for the well, angrily pushing aside branches and weeds that were in my reach. Finally I came across a small sapling that had the misfortune of falling across my path. All the hurt, anger and frustration bubbled to the surface and I screamed a primal and guttural scream as I launched my foot against the poor helpless victim. The tree flew out of my way as I kept my pace towards the well.  
  
"Are you done yet?" came a sharp voice and I noticed the rippling red clothing and flowing white hair that was seated at the lip of the well, an amused look on his face.  
  
"If you're finished, we do have shards to recover," he reminded me smugly. I narrowed my eyes.  
  
"Why don't you get your oh so precious Kikyou to find them for you?" I hissed and felt my anger grow as he gave me a blank stare, revealing nothing.  
  
"Why do I have to? I already have you around,"he said  
  
I pulled the chain from around my neck and threw the small jar of shards at him, hitting him harmlessly in the chest.  
  
"Not anymore," I said almost calmly and walked towards the well.  
  
He stared at me, and picked up the shards, watching my approach carefully. If I didn't know better, I'd say he was looking at me as he might look at something he was hunting; calm and collectively. I bunched my hands into fists and kept walking steadily towards him. I knew he wouldn't let me through the well, and I couldn't sit him with the way he was straddling the lip. I think he planned this, running past me after I screamed at him in the hut to wait for me here. He knew I wouldn't sit him and risk injuring the well.  
  
"Move," I said darkly and he tilted his head to the side.  
  
"No."  
  
"Move now!" I ordered, my voice becoming harder. He just gave me a smug smile and crossed his arms.  
  
"Make me."  
  
I rushed forward and grabbed him by the ears as hard as I could and pulled him towards me. He winced as I squeezed the sensitive tissue, and leaned forward, going with the pull rather than trying to resist.  
  
"SIT!" I screamed and jumped back. The angle was just enough that he fell forward to the ground without harming the wood he was sitting on. I took a step back and crossed my arms, enjoying my victory. He struggled against the power of the spell angrily and I knew he was using very colorful words, but I didn't care. Let him be angry at me, it would only make everything so much easier.  
  
I pushed that nagging voice in my head as far from my heart as I could push it. I didn't need to hear how much I would miss him, how much actually closing the space between us would kill me inside. Watching him day after day, following that piece of dirt and bones, living his life only to die for her, was worse than the 500 years that would separate us.  
  
He pushed himself up from the ground and glared at me.  
  
"You're such a bitch," he snarled at me, peeling himself from the impression he made in the ground and I snarled right back.  
  
"You're right, but I'm not your bitch, not anymore. SHE can take that job, since she can do everything so much better than I can, she can go and find your stupid shards."  
  
"You're still hung up over what I said back there?" he questioned, dusting off the dirt from his clothing, "I'm only telling the truth, Kikyou could have fixed the bow a hundred times better, and never broken it in the first place pulling an arrow too hard!"  
  
I felt like hitting him, but instead I screamed, "I was pulling that arrow to save your ass, you inconsiderate prick," I swore. He blinked in surprise, I don't think he ever heard me use that language before  
  
"Ha, I didn't need your help, I was just fine," he snorted, crossing his arms. I stormed past him, and just before I reached the well, he grabbed my arm.  
  
"I said we need to get the shards," he said harshly and I tried to pull free from his grip, but he held me tightly.  
  
"Get the dead bitch to do it," I said.  
  
"You know she can't purify the shards, only you can," he replied and I smiled smugly.  
  
"Oh, I wonder why that is, maybe cause she's DEAD," I screamed at him, his ears falling back in pain, "Dead, and should still be dead if it wasn't because she was living only on the amount of hatred she has for YOU! And she wants to take you to hell, did you forget that? Despite all that, she's still your precious, still the better in your eyes."  
  
He opened his mouth to speak but I stepped forward, poking him in the chest with my finger.  
  
It's not her fault that she's so irresistible/ But all the damage she's caused is unfixable / Every twenty seconds you repeat her name / But when it comes to me you don't care/If I'm alive or dead, so ...  
  
"She's beautiful, she's gentle, she's talented, the children loved her better, she could cure anything, she has more purifying ability in her one little finger than I have in my whole body." I hissed at him and he took a step backwards as I took a step forward. "She's all these incredible things, but she gave Naraku most of the shards, she pulled a knife on you, she hasn't helped us in the least, and yet all I ever hear from your mouth is Kikyou this...and Kikyou that."  
  
I rushed forward and pushed him hard, causing him to stumbled backwards, his eyes wide open as I let the anger flow freely from me. If this were the last time I would see him, then I had to get this all out now.  
  
Objection / I don't want to be the exception / To get a bit of your attention / I love you for free and / I'm not your mother / But you don't even bother  
  
"I'm sick of it, sick and damned tired of it. I'm tired of working my heart out, missing out on my other life, killing myself in heart and body for you, and you don't even notice. The only thing you worry about is the fact that you won't be able to purify the shards!" I stepped closer, and he backpedaled quickly. I don't think in all his battles, in all the anger he ever showed, he never seemed so shaken as he did looking at me right now.  
  
Objection / I'm tired of this triangle / Got dizzy dancing tango...  
  
"I'm tired of fighting Naraku, his minions and HER! I can fight Naraku; he's easy, compared to this battle with her memory, because that's what you're comparing me to, a memory. The woman she USED to be, I can't win that. The memory is dead, I can't compete with that and I'm tired of trying. Heaven help me Inuyasha, I love you. But I can't, I just can't dance in this circle anymore. I'm leaving Inuyasha, for good."  
  
I turned and headed towards the well, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I froze, I wanted it to end, just end.  
  
"Kagome," he said softly and I flinched. He pulled harder turning me to face him and I took a step back as he tried to step closer. I had seen that look before, it was the soft look he gave Kikyou when he told her he would protect her, it was the soft look he gave me every time he wasn't thinking of her, everytime that just for a little, she was gone from his mind, and it was only me.  
  
The very few times.  
  
'NO!' my mind screamed and I wrenched my arm from his hand, letting all the fury, anger, and betrayal show in my face, I could feel the heat from my eyes as I stared him down. No more emotional tricks, no more submitting to those eyes.  
  
I'm falling apart in your hands again / No way / I've got to get away  
  
I ran towards the well, only to find him blocking my path again, his face determined and his stance firm. I felt myself growl and I pushed him hard, something he wasn't expecting again and he took a step back.  
  
Next to her cheap silicone I look minimal /That's why in front of your eyes I'm invisible / But you've got to know small things also count / Better put your feet on the ground / And see what it's about, so...  
  
"So she's got perfect skin, or perfect hair, or the perfect body," points he never brought up, but my own mind knew that they were hidden in all his words, "I'm sure she kisses much better than me doesn't she?" I watched his face turn red as he too remembered their shared moment of romance. I poked him in the shoulder, "Well guess what buddy. Skin wrinkles, hair turns grey and that body won't last forever. One good rainstorm, and she's turning into a puddle of mud." I felt my anger burning off fast, I was doing too much talking, and not enough leaving.  
  
Objection / I don't want to be the exception / To get a bit of your attention / I love you for free and / I'm not your mother / But you don't even bother  
  
Objection / I'm tired of this triangle / Got dizzy dancing tango /  
  
I'm falling apart in your hands again / No way / I've got to get away  
  
"Kagome," he whispered again, capturing my hand in his and holding it still. I felt the familiar tingle that always passed through me whenever he touched me, for whatever the reason. I froze, my lips parted slightly, as he bowed his head to mine.  
  
'Is he gonna kiss me? Oh, if he kisses me, I'm done for,' I thought anxiously and lifted my hand to his cheek, feeling the softness of the flesh there.  
  
"Inuyasha, I-"I whispered and his eyes lit up.  
  
"Kagome," he breathed, his breath fragrant on my face. I smiled and whispered, singing the lyrics to a song I once heard.  
  
"I wish there was a chance for you and me, I wish you could find our place to be,"  
  
Away from here  
  
He moved to wrap an arm around my waist and I narrowed my eyes, "But you can't, you won't... you never will!" I moved out of his arms, and stomped my foot, narrowly missing his as he jumped back from my steps as I backed him up against the Goshiboku tree.  
  
"This is pathetic, and sardonic, and sadistic, and psychotic," I shouted, and saw his eyes widen, both in surprise and confusion over the words I was using.  
  
Tango is not for fun / Was never meant to be / But you can try it /  
  
Rehearse it / Or train like a horse / But don't you count on me / Don't you count on me boy  
  
"I'm tired of being your free shoulder, I have my own needs Damnit. I'm tired of waiting around for you to realize them. You made your choice and I'm making mine. You're free, you don't have to think about protecting me again, I'm leaving!"  
  
I turned on my heel and ran for the well again, and had almost made it, when I felt his hand clamp on my arm again, his eyes steely.  
  
"Don't you dare walk away from me," he hissed, and I saw something in his eyes that I thought I would ever see: Possessive fury. He was pissed that I was going to walk out on him, and he wasn't going to let me, I could see it in his eyes.  
  
Objection / I don't want to be the exception / To get a bit of your attention / I love you for free and / I'm not your mother / But you don't even bother  
  
Objection / I'm tired of this triangle / Got dizzy dancing tango /  
  
I'm falling apart in your hands again / No way / I've got to get away  
  
"Let me go!" I shouted and pulled back.  
  
Get away,  
  
"No," he growled and pulled me close again.  
  
Get away  
  
"Let go!" I said again, struggling harder against him, managing to free myself to arms length.  
  
Get away  
  
"Never," he breathed and pulled me close against him. His other arm snaked around my waist and held me against him.  
  
"Please," I whispered as the last of my resistance fell away to the feel of his body next to mine, the sound of his heartbeat in my ears. His hand ran slowly along my back as the fierce look began to fade from his face, in favor of another, gentler one.  
  
I'm falling apart in your hands again, get away  
  
"I can't take this anymore," I whispered and his head fell to my shoulder, so that his breath fell along my neck.  
  
"Have I really hurt you so much that you would disappear from my life?" came his hurt reply. I blinked in surprise.  
  
"I can't lose you Kagome," he whispered softly. "I don't know why I say the things I do... I don't. Maybe it's because I don't know how to be any different, but I don't say them to hurt you. Never to hurt you. Don't you understand?" he murmured as his lips trailed along my skin.  
  
I felt my resolve slide away as a warm feeling surrounded me.  
  
I'm falling apart in your hands again,  
  
"Inuyasha," I whispered slowly as his lips rose up to my jaw and his face looked down into mine.  
  
'Don't do it girl, he's only doing this to confuse you, tomorrow it'll be the same again. He's only seeing her,' came my doubt, my anger.  
  
"Inuyasha," I said, staring into his eyes, and my tone brought his eyebrow up.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Get away  
  
The voice in my head was getting fainter and fainter.  
  
"Say my name," I demanded and he grinned, bowing his head to brush his lips along the other side of my neck.  
  
"Kagome," he said softly, kissing my throat.  
  
"Kagome," he breathed against my ear.  
  
"Kagome," he said firmly as he nibbled at the meeting of neck and shoulder, driving my senses through the atmosphere. I wrapped my arms around his neck and jumped, his arms quickly sliding under my legs to hold me wrapped around his waist. His eyes caught mine, surprise and passion flaring there and I grinned, capturing his lips with my own.  
  
"Inuyasha, have you ever tangoed?" I asked against his lips as I took a quick breath. He shook his head and I smiled, running my fingers up along the back of his skull and entwining them tightly in his hair. He growled at my aggressive action and I grinned.  
  
"It'll take two of us," I grinned mischievously and saw the light appear in his eyes as he understood what I was saying. He laughed evilly, stepped forward, and pressed my back against the tree as he initiated the dance.  
  
'But Kagome,' the voice nagged.  
  
'Shut up,' I yelled back...  
  
'Get away!'


End file.
